1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data collection. More particularly, the present invention relates to collecting information from a smart device or a user of a smart device by sending a message with an interactive script in a generic format to the smart device for processing.
2. Background Information
In a conventional call center environment, an interactive voice response unit (IVR) may be used to collect information. Collected information may be used, for example, to determine the purpose of the call so that the call may be efficiently routed to an appropriate agent. As an alternative, a human screener may be used to collect information from the caller and transfer the call to an appropriate agent for handling.
An IVR may operate by sending voice instructions to the caller and receiving digital input signals in response from the caller. An IVR may also be provided with speech recognition software to recognize verbal responses from the caller.
In the internet age, an internet user may attempt to contact a human or programmed automated customer service agent operating through a web-site. The web-site may present the user with a form in order for the user to input information manually. In addition, a conventional web-site may be programmed to transmit a so-called xe2x80x9ccookiexe2x80x9d, or applet, to a user""s browser in order to facilitate future communications between the user and the web-site by collecting and storing information about the user.
In order to improve efficiencies in the communications system, a next generation communications device has been developed that is programmable, i.e. xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d. A smart device enables a user to communicate via voice and/or text modes. A smart device is any device that contains a micro-processor to process instructions of a software program. Such smart devices contain internet browsing capability in addition to conventional transmission and reception of voice and data capabilities, order to navigate the internet either via wireline or wireless networks.
Currently, an interactive voice dialog may be established through the internet via a click-to-chat, click-to-talk mechanism, over conventional wireline or wireless telephones. As an example, in a contact center environment, a customer connected to the internet may click on a screen icon to reach the call center. When the customer clicks to contact the call center the call is first sent to a call queue where it waits for a call agent to become available. Once an agent is available, the customer call is transferred from the call queue to the call agent.
Calls received via the click-to-talk mode are routed based on the URL at which the click to talk button was pressed or a series of cookies that gathered the user""s actions. The caller is not asked for the intent of the call in advance, which can lead to delivering the call to an improper agent, resulting in unnecessary transfer of the caller between agents.
Furthermore, a next generation communications device may be able to communicate using several different modes, either alternatively or simultaneously. For example, on a single internet-enabled device, a caller may use any of the public switched telephone network (PSTN), a wireless network, or a cable to attempt to contact an agent via analog or digital voice, or voice over internet protocol (VOIP). In addition, a caller using the internet may attempt to contact an agent via a text interface using an IP format. A portable communications device may simultaneously support several modes of communication, such as presently available voice and text transmission formats, as well as other transmission formats as they are developed.
A smart device will be able to run a program that collects information so that information may be automatically collected for a requestor. To date, an integrated multi-modal method of collecting information has not been provided in a single system. Moreover, a method is needed to transmit and receive questions and responses over a network in a common format that is independent of a particular communications mode or format. Additionally, a method is needed for automated data-collection such that a questionnaire can be easily modified from any device connected to the network using a compatible modality. Accordingly, a system is needed to automate the collection of information from next generation smart devices and their users.